fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kradness Moon
Kradness Moon, the first game in the Butt-Out-The-Window series, is an action-adventure sandbox rhythm game that centers around epic battles, exploration, singing, and Kradness. It was developed by Hubby Studios, which was once called Hudson before they rebranded themselves, and published by Disney, the emperor of entertainment. The game's protagonist is an utaite, or person who does covers of Japanese songs, named Kradness. In the game, Kradness must survive naked in the newly-founded Japan with just a Wax Shovel, Wax Sword, and Wax Axe. By using the resources around him, he can create new, stronger tools, invite NPCs to help him, and even conquer the rest of the Earth. Gameplay Kradness can use the Wax Shovel to mine soft pieces of ground, like dirt, sand, and mud. The Wax Sword can be used to hurt enemies, like Smurfs and curly bears (not to be confused with Curly Bear, an NPC in the game). The Wax Axe is intended to cut down trees, but it only works on cherry blossom trees. Kradness is able to craft basic items, like sakura torches and Senbonzakura (a song Kradness can use to hurt enemies). After creating a certain basic item called a sakura altar, Kradness can create cooler things, like sakura shovels, swords, and axes, which are way more effective than the Wax ones. Using sakura altars, Kradness can create other altars, like smurftars and Miley Altars. These altars can create even more things. By using a smurftar or a baby altar, Kradness can even create clothes for himself, so he doesn't have to be naked anymore. As well as creating powerful tools and weapons, Kradness can go all over the Earth. By using a shovel or by simply falling into holes in the ground, Kradness can explore underground, even reaching the Inner Core of the Earth if he goes far enough. However, Kradness needs a Dry Bone hat, Dry Bone shoes, and a Dry Bone shirt to go as far as the mantle. Even though Kradness spawns in a Feudal Biome, he can visit other biomes in Japan as well, such as Ghost Town Biomes, BEACHYKINS Biomes, and Swamp Biomes. With good enough vehicles, he can even go to other countries. If he finds a way to fly, Kradness can visit Heaven, but if he goes too high, he'll suffocate in outer space and die. By creating homes for NPCs, Kradness can send invitations to NPCs and get them to move in with him. While some NPCs sell things to Kradness, others do work for him. He can even gather up NPCs to form an army. However, if the NPCs don't like Kradness, they'll pack their bags and leave. Though the traitors will probably end up dead on their journey to other lands, they may also settle their own country and get NPCs to join them. Really angry traitors may even start a war with Japan! On the flipside, Kradness can seduce NPCs and get them to fall in love with him, marry him, and have his babies. NPCs may also fall in love with each other. However, Kradness must build a maternity altar before anyone can have children. Kradness can attack monsters by either using weapons, magic, or music. Using weapons doesn't use any of Kradness's mana points, but it doesn't attack as strongly. Magical spells will use up mana points, and one Kradness is out of mana points, he cannot use any more magic. However, mana points regenerate naturally over time. Singing a song uses up utattemita points, which don't regenerate, so Kradness must find more utattemita points to use. There are several bosses the Kradness can defeat, but most of them he doesn't necessarily have to. A prime example of a boss is Jack Black, who lives in Underground Ghost Town and Underground Urban Biomes. Once Kradness defeats Jack Black, the game will go from Elmo Mode, the mode the game starts in, to Dinner Mode, which is harder, but way cooler. In Dinner Mode, once Kradness defeats Gordon Robinson, the game goes into its hardest and final mode, Scrub All The Floors Mode. In Dinner Mode, Kradness can leave the planet and conquer the entire solar system. Also, several more NPCs are available, cool new Biomes are added (like the Purgatory Biome, Hell Biome, and Global Warming Biome), and Kradness can create more items. In Scrub All The Floors Mode, all The King NPCs will turn evil, and they must be defeated or else all the other NPCs will have to scrub all the floors of Hyrule. Also, Kradness can enter wormholes, join the Celestial Connection, make NPCs Airbenders, Earthbenders, Waterbenders, and Firebenders, and become an Olympian God. Characters *Kradness NPCs *Curly Bear *Baby Bear *Prarie Dawn *Elmo *Grover *Big Bird *Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Rin *Kagamine Len *Megurine Luka *Kaito *Meiko *Kasane Teto *Kamui Gakupo *Momomiya Ichigo *Aizawa Minto *Midorikawa Retasu *Fong Purin *Fujiwara Zakuro *Akai Ringo *Shirayuki Berii *Aoyama Masaya *Shirogane Ryou *Akasaka Keiichiro *Ikisatachi Kisshu *Ikisatachi Pai *Ikisatachi Taruto *Akai Mashio *Meguro Tasuku *Aoyamada Masazou *Adam Levine *Jesse Carmichael *Ryan Dusick *Matt Ryans *James Valentine *Mickey Madden *O.J. Simpson *Akatin *Reol *Glutamine *96Neko *Nanahira *Taiga *Justin Bieber *Tako Luka *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Critic *Santa Claus *Hanukkah Harry *Michael Jordan *Michael Jackson *Easter Bunny *Tooth Fairy *Barack Obama *Al Gore *Hilary Clinton *Rush Limbaugh *Bill Clinton *Ronald Reagan *Joe Biden *Paul McCain *Bill Nye *Sandman *THE BOGEYMAN *CHUCK NORRIS *Elsa *Anna *Olaf *Hans *Kristoff *Sebastian *Gasparo *Ogata Megumi *Kouhai *Senpai *Vladmir Putin *Kim Jong Un *Tiffany